


Without a Sound

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Again, F/F, Morning Sex, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Once, it happened before the sun rose. It couldn’t have been any later than six, but Catherine woke up anyway. She was a little drowsy, but Rhea’s kisses felt nice, so she raised her hand and pulled Rhea close.Rhea didn’t need to be told twice.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Without a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> thought this would be fun to try. im tired
> 
> i wanna write another multi chap fic soon, so if i disappear off the face of the earth, i finally thought of an idea.
> 
> ...or maybe i just didn't feel like doing anything. who knows.

Catherine had a way of being indirectly direct with what she wanted, after she got more comfortable with Rhea. It was rather easy, especially in the mornings. Rhea tended to wake up horny. Catherine never asked her what she had dreamed about, or if she had dreamed at all, but whatever it was, Catherine often woke up to Rhea’s lips on her neck. She started with soft kisses, so she wouldn’t wake Catherine up, but when Catherine began to stir, she got more intense.

Most peculiarly, neither of them said a word until Catherine was done. It was a matter of silent, trained consent, something they’d decided on outside of their morning romps. If Catherine wasn’t feeling it, or if she wanted to go back to sleep, she’d roll over and give Rhea a peck on the cheek, and Rhea would keep her hands to herself. But, otherwise, Catherine would be more forward, tangling her fingers in Rhea’s hair and reeling her in.

Once, it happened before the sun rose. It couldn’t have been any later than six, but Catherine woke up anyway. She was a little drowsy, but Rhea’s kisses felt nice, so she raised her hand and pulled Rhea close.

Rhea didn’t need to be told twice. They usually avoided kissing on the mouth—morning breath was quite indiscriminate—but Rhea kissed everywhere else. Down Catherine’s neck, to the spots on her chest where her lips actually reached. That morning, Rhea left Catherine’s shirt on, leaving her kisses to the little patch of skin that her v-neck pajama shirt left exposed.

When she was finished with her kisses, her fingertips walked down to Catherine’s panties, tickling her stomach through her shirt and making her tense. Catherine always relaxed again, because she was always wet, and Rhea always dragged her fingers across Catherine’s slit with a calculated sort of control. It was dark, and Catherine couldn’t see Rhea’s face, but Rhea’s adoring, stinging eyes were mapped out in her head perfectly.

The feeling she felt when Rhea’s fingers pressed inside of her was always the same, but Rhea’s touch always wiped Catherine’s mind clean, so it felt brand new. Catherine gasped so loudly that she came so close to breaking their silence, but that would ruin the fun. They’d said enough words—Rhea was so verbose, Catherine was so talkative...they had enough words to last them a lifetime. For right then, Catherine had to focus her mind on  _ touch. _

And Rhea’s touch was certainly not difficult to focus upon. She wasn’t rough, wasn’t all that fast, even though Catherine knew she could be. It was more akin to a loving reminder than sex, really. Rhea’s fingers shifted in and out of Catherine in almost perfect sync with Catherine’s breath, making her ease back into their bed.  _ More _ was on the tip of Catherine’s tongue. Rhea rarely touched Catherine’s clit in the mornings, in that strange and warm little embrace. No, Catherine merely had to be content with the feeling of Rhea’s feelings inside of her.

At times, it felt like a tease. But it wasn’t that difficult for her to cum off of it, really; the feeling was grating, slow, deep, unbearable at times, but it built up over time. She was already relaxed, her body slack with loving and tired haze hanging over her. Catherine folded her arms above her head, pushing her hips forward. When they were doing it normally, she’d moan it over and over, tell Rhea how close she was, how good it felt. But during those early mornings, she had to use her body to say it all. 

Rhea listened. Catherine felt her acknowledgement, even though Rhea kept going at the same leisured pace that she was at before. Just knowing that Rhea knew, knowing that Rhea was putting all of her love into those easy strokes of her fingers, sent Catherine over the edge. She anchored her upper half to the bed, her hips lifting into Rhea’s hand.  _ There, _ her body screamed.  _ There, there, there. _

Catherine’s climax was a deep, rolling feeling. It wracked her body, but in a slow sort of way. It left her tired, tingling all over. Rhea pulled her fingers out, using a tissue from their bedside to clean her fingers off as Catherine panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

The sun was just starting to come up as Rhea finished cleaning herself, and their day would be beginning soon. But, still wordlessly, Catherine took Rhea into an embrace and held her close. The sun could wait, until they were ready to put their love into words again.


End file.
